Admiral Potter
by ElderH
Summary: While visiting America with the Dursley's, Harry decides to leave and pretty much abandon the magical world. he applies and is granted American citizenship. he joins the United States Navy and forgets all about the magical Britain and Britain all together, but is called and has no choice but to go back to Britain to deal with Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

Hey all. This is my new and first Harmony fanfic. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Escape

Harry let out a sigh from his seat on the plane. He looks out the window to his right and looks down at the Atlantic Ocean as the plane makes its way to America. He shakes his head to shake the memory of Cedric dying and he gets up and goes to the bathroom. He returns to his seat a few minutes later. The flight attendants serve the in-flight lunch and hears Dudley complaining about how there is not enough for him.

Five hours later. The plane lands at John F. Kennedy International Airport. Harry walks over to where his relatives are waiting. They hurry to baggage claim and get their bags and leave the airport. The Dursley's and Harry arrive in front of a two story home. Vernon tells Harry that he is staying in the equipment shed that is in the backyard. Harry goes not wanting to be beaten. Harry has been in the United States for four days when the Dursley's leave for two days. He seizes this opportunity and packs his bag and leaves the house after finding some money that Dudley had left laying around. Harry counts the money and it totals in $85 US dollars. He puts the money in his pocket and leaves with his bag. He walks two blocks to the bus stop. He waits and a bus comes and he boards it and rides it to central of New York City. He uses a few other buses till he comes to Times Square.

"Now how do I find the American magical world?" Harry mumbles to himself. He is distracted as he sees a crowd of people around a man doing what appears to be doing a street show. He stares with wide eyes at seeing the man do magic and it is not magician magic, but actual magic. Harry hurries over as the man finishes and the crowd applause and toss money into a box. Harry waits till the people are gone and approaches the man that, Harry now notes is a little more than 18-19.

"Hello. Great show." Harry says thinking of how to ask the young man if he is a wizard.

"Thanks." The man says. He notices that the kid in front of him seems familiar from somewhere, but where.

"I...uh have a question." Harry says.

"Shoot."

"Are you by chance a wizard?" Harry asks and his suspicion is confirmed when the young man tenses.

"A wizard?" The young man asks in fear.

"Don't panic. I'm a wizard as well from Britain and am trying to find whatever the place magicals in America use." Harry says.

"Whew. Thank goodness. I was scared by that question." The man says.

"Sorry about that. So do you think you can help me?" Harry asks.

"Sure. By the way my name is Alan Roberts." Alan introduces himself.

"And I'm Harry Potter." Harry says. Alan's eyes widen.

"I thought that you looked familiar. You won the Triwizard Tournament this year." Alan says shocked.

"Yeah I di-wait. How'd you know that?" Harry asks.

"My cousin is a witch and she goes to Hogwarts. She should be starting her fifth year in September." Alan says shocking Harry.

"Your cousin goes to Hogwarts and is in my year? Who is your cousin?" Harry asks.

"Hermione Granger is my cousin." Alan says. Harry is shocked and speechless that he has met his girlfriend's cousin. "Wait a minute! You're the Harry she always is talking about aren't you?" Alan asks and Harry nods his head(1).

"Well let's go to Lincoln Avenue." Alan says and Harry agrees. "Okay. Follow me." Alan says(2). Alan and Harry get on the subway and get off four stations later. The two walk into an office building and go to the store room and walk to the wall which parts for them. Harry stares with wide eyes at the large alley that puts Diagon Alley to shame in size. Harry sees a sign that says 'Welcome to Lincoln Avenue' (3).

"Is there a Gringotts here?" Harry asks looking at all the stores and is surprised to see electronic stores.

"Yes. There is." Alan says. He leads Harry to Gringotts. The two walk up the steps and into the wizarding bank. Harry is surprised to see wizards working at some of the teller windows (4).

"America is not like Britain. There is some bigotry." Alan says explains. The two walk up to a empty teller.

"Good morning Master Goblin. May your gold ever flow and your enemies bow at your feet." Alan says.

"Greetings Mr. Roberts." The goblin says. "How can Gringotts be of service to you today?"

"My friend here needs your assistance." Alan says. The goblin turns his head to Harry who steps forward.

"Hello, I am curious to know if I can withdraw some money from my trust vault that is in Britain." Harry ask.

"Of course. You just need to prick your thumb so we know who you are." The goblin says sliding a dagger and a piece of parchment towards Harry. Harry takes the dagger and pricks his thumb and a drop of blood falls onto the parchment which flashes. The goblin takes it and looks it over. His eyes widen and he snarls at a near by goblin in gobblydock who runs off.

"You two come with me right now." The goblin says. Harry and Alan exchange glances as they follow the goblin.

Two minutes later they stop in front of a door and the goblin knocks. The three walk in after being told to. They walk in and stand in front of the goblin at the desk.

"Please be seated." The goblin says. Harry and Alan sit down and the two goblins speak in the native tongue.

"Lord Potter..."

"Lord Potter?" Harry interrupts and the goblins narrows his eyes.

"Yes you are Lord Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter." The goblin says.

"Most Ancient and Noble house Potter? What do you mean Master Goblin?" Harry asks. He doesn't notice that Alan sucked in a breath and has wide eyes.

"You don't know? And I am knows as Riptide." Riptide says a littler mad.

"Know what?" Harry asks.

"Lord Potter..."

"Please call me Harry."

"Harry..." Alan starts and glanced at Riptide who nodded. "The most Ancient and Noble house of Potter is one of the founding families of the wizarding world and is responsible for helping make Gringotts possible." Alan says. Harry is floored at this and his mouth hangs open. He closes his mouth shock now gone and now replaced by anger.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" Harry asks. This startles Riptide.

"You weren't told when you were eleven?" Riptide asks.

"No. I was told I had a trust vault and I was lead around Diagon Alley by Reubis Hagrid." Harry says. This shocks Alan and Riptide.

Four hours later Harry and Alan walk out of Gringotts. Alan kept glancing at Harry watching him. While in the bank they had Ragnock, the Goblin King and the Potter account manager come via the connection that goblins have for all banks in the world. Harry learned that Dumbledore was planning to lead Harry to his death to get his fortune. The Weasleys were paid to befriend him except for Arthur, the twins, Bill and Charlie. He found out about an illegal marriage contract between him and Ginny signed by Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. He had found out that he is the heir to Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The last two a surprise thus making him owner of Hogwarts. He requested for new keys since Molly has his key and to have everything stolen, artifacts and money to be returned and to move the Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Peverell vaults to America. Since he was in the Triwizard Tournament, which was for adults he was thus emancipated and could do what he wanted now since he has control of the vaults(5).

"You okay Harry?" Alan asks five minutes later.

"Somewhat." Harry says. The two stop at a screeching noise. The two look up to see a black crow fly at them. Alan puts out his arm and the crow lands on his arm.

"Hey Sasha." He sees a letter and takes it from her claws ans Sasha moves to his shoulder. He opens the letter and smiles.

"Harry how would you like to come to dinner?" Alan asks.

"I'd love to Alan." Harry says. They go into muggle New York and Harry buys some new clothes. Since he plans on not returning to stay with the Dursley's or Britain. An hour later the two get out of the taxi in front of Alan's house. The two walk in and Harry sees a brown blur that flies into Alan, nut Harry's eyes widen at the voice.

"ALAN CHRISTOPHER ROBERTS! Why weren't you at the airport to get us!" Hermione yells at her cousin.

"M-Mia?" Harry stutters. Hermione turns her head and her eyes widen.

"H-Harry? What are you doing here?" Hermione asks forgetting about ranting at her cousin.

"The Dursley's came to America and I came. I have been in America for about a week." Harry says.

"Hermione, he's why I wasn't at the airport." Alan says.

"What's going on in here?" Thomas Roberts asks walking in with Alan's mother and Hermione's parents.

"Let's go into the family room." Alan says. Everyone goes into the first room to the left. Harry and Alan then explain how they met and what happened at Gringotts.

* * *

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Joining the Navy

Here is chapter two.

Thanks to all those who are following and favoriting this story.

And a shout out to Thunder18 as my first reviewer.

* * *

Chapter 2: Joining the Navy

"What!" Lord Roberts and Hermione shout at what they heard.

"Harry, I'm so sorry." Hermione says tears running down her cheeks for her friend.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Emma Granger asks.

"Well since I am an adult in the magical world I'll become a citizen of America and finish my schooling here." Harry says.

"I would do that. Why return to where people have been manipulating me." Alan says.

"I don't think I want to return to Britain." Hermione says shocking all in the room.

"Why dear?" Hermione's Aunt Catherine asks.

"I figured that Hogwarts was bad, but not this bad and if Harry leaves then my only friend will be gone." Hermione says.

"Are you sure Mia?" Harry asks.

"Yes Harry I am, and can I talk to you in private real quick?" Hermione asks.

"Sure." He stands and follows her out and into the room that she is staying in. they walk in and she closes the door.

"What do you want to talk about Mia?" Harry asks. Hermione becomes nervous which Harry notices.

"Mia?"

"Harry... I'm pregnant." Hermione says. She watches as he falls to the ground. She runs over and casts enervate on him. He opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling.

"Are you really pregnant Mia?"

"Yes Harry. You are going to be a father."

ten minutes later the two walk back down stairs to where the others are waiting. Harry and Hermione sit down next to each other and look at each other and Harry lets out a breath which does not go unnoticed by the others.

"Why do I have the feeling that we are about to hear something bad." Alan says.

Hermione sighs and takes a deep breath and turns to her parents.

"Mum, dad..." The Grangers stiffen as they have an idea about what she is about to say. "I'm pregnant." Hermione says. Hermione's family stares at her and Harry in silence with wide eyes.

"Well" All turn to Alan. "I have to say about time." All stare at him in shock at his reaction.

"What do you mean about time?" Hermione asks.

"Well I was thinking that you two would've gotten together your first or second year." Alan says shrugging his shoulders. Harry and Hermione stare at Alan with shock.

"Uh... well..." Hermione tries and Alan's eyes widen.

"You have?"

"Yes. Two months after beginning of our second year." Harry says.

"How far along are you?" Emma asks her daughter coming out of her stupor.

"About four months." Hermione says. Harry stands and moves to in front of Hermione and pulls a box out of his pocket as he drops to one knee. Hermione's eyes widen as well as the others. Hermione's and her mother's and aunt's hands go up to their mouths.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" Harry asks.

"Yes Harry of course." Hermione says as a tear runs down her cheek. Harry takes out the ring and slides it onto her left ring finger. Hermione stands and pulls him up to his feet and she crashes her lips on his kissing him for all he's worth.

"Congrats, but I am still a little that you knocked up my little girl." Dan Granger says shooting Harry a glare.

"Dad!" Hermione shrieks red in embarrassment.

Harry, the Grangers and the Roberts all go to the Ministry of Magic for America and Harry and the Grangers apply and become citizens of America. They then visit Gringotts.

"Greeting Master Goblin, can I meet with Master Riptide please?" Harry asks.

"Of course. Follow me." The goblin says leading the to Riptide's office.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" Riptide asks.

"I am good."

"What can Gringotts do for you?"

"I would like to change my name." Harry says.

"What new name would you like?" Riptide asks.

"I would like to be known as James Adam Keller." Harry says.

"Okay. Anything else?" Riptide asks filling out documents.

"Yes." Riptide turns to Hermione and sees the ring. "I would like to change my nae to Jessica Keller." Hermione says.

"That can be done." Riptide fills out the form adding Hermione's new name and other documents and they flash and vanish. "There. It is all filled out and copies have been sent to the right departments. Congratulations you two." Riptide says.

"Thank you Riptide." James says. The Kellers and Granger and Roberts leave and return to the Roberts's(1).

"So?" Alan asks.

"It worked. We are now James and Jessica Keller." Jessica says.

"That's great. So what's the plan now for you two?" Aunt Catherine asks.

"Look for a house and apply to a school." James says.

"Salem is a good school. You could probably do time compressions to be at standards." Alan says.

"standards? What do you mean?" Jessica asks.

"Hogwarts is not the best for education. It is not even in the top twenty." Uncle Roger says shocking the two teens.

"We'll have to write the headmaster." James says.

"Okay." Jessica says.

A week later the two receive a reply from the headmaster, who would be happy to have them. They visit Gringotts for a medical check up and find something disturbing with James's. They tell him that he has an infant block placed on him from Dumbledore and a fragment of Voldemort's soul in his scar. This shocks all and they offer to remove it and James agrees.

Five hours later James comes to and can see clearly for the first time and grew to the height he is suppose to be at and his magic took care of the malnourishment. The two started at Salem a week later and asked to do all seven years in time compression and headmaster Oaks agreed. The two spent a month in time compression doing seven years. When they came out they noticed that they were no longer 14-15, but that they were both 18 almost 19. while in time compression James and Jessica completed high school and each received a high school diploma and their masteries. James has masteries in DADA, Potions, and Transfiguration. And for muggle diplomas he has one for Mathematics, Chemistry, Physics, and History, Business and some Criminal Justice. Jessica has masteries in Charms, Transfiguration and DADA. For muggle diplomas, she has one for Mathematics, Chemistry, History, and Criminal Justice.

James and Jessica are over at Roberts's celebrating for their graduation.

"So where are you tow going to live and do what?" Daniel Granger asks.

"We were thinking of living in Annapolis, Maryland for a little bit." James says.

"Annapolis?" Alan asks then his eyes widen. "You're going to join the Navy!" All eyes turn to James and Jessica.

"Yes." James says.

"When do you go?" Uncle Roger asks.

"Two weeks. We found an apartment not too far from the academy." Jessica says.

Two weeks later the Kellers, Grangers and Roberts were busy moving boxes into the fourth floor, four bedroom apartment. James had to get after Jessica a few times for trying to do too much since she is about six months pregnant. A side effect from time compression is that it sped up Jessica's pregnancy by four months since when she entered she was two months pregnant.

Three days later James rode the bus to the Navy Academy. He walks into the administrative building with some papers.

"Hello. I am wanting to join the Navy." James says. The man asks for the papers. James hands them over. The man looks it over and stamps it a few times and hands it back to James.

"Alright recruit, the bus leaves in four hours for basic." The man says.

"Thank you." James says.

Seven weeks later (2)

James walks into his apartment to the shouts of surprise and congratulations.

"So James, do you know when you get deployed and where?" Jessica asks.

"Next month Jess." James says.

"So you have a month?" Dan says.

"Yep and I plan on spending that month with my wife." James says as he kisses Jessica.

"I'm holding you to it Mr. Keller." Jessica says as she kisses James.

"I hope so love." James says.

A month later James goes to the commanders office. He knocks and enters when told to come in.

"James Keller reporting sir." James says saluting the commander.

"Hello private. Your orders came in." Commander Thomas Savage says.

"Where am I being stationed sir?"

"Hope you like sushi, because you're being assigned to the Seventh Fleet and its home port is in Yokosuka, Japan." Commander Savage says. He smirks at James's incredulous look.

"Thank you sir." James salutes.

"That is all Private Keller. You're dismissed."

"Sir!" James says salutes and leaves the office. He catches the bus and heads home. He walks in and sees Jessica sitting on the couch eating a bowl of ice cream with pickles. She looks up and smiles.

"Hey James. What did your commander want?" Jessica asks.

"I got my deployment. It's in a month and a half." James says.

"Really? Where to and what ship?"

"I have been assigned to the Seventh Fleet. And the home port is in Yokosuka, Japan. We may have to go to Japan to look for a house." James says shocking her.

"Japan? Wow. That is really far."

"Yeah it is far.. So should we call your parents now or tell them tomorrow?"

"WE can call them tomorrow."

"Okay." James says as he sits next to her and wraps an arm around her and brings her closer to him. Jessica rests her head on James's shoulder and he rests his head against hers.

The next day the Grangers and Roberts come over.

"So... where are you being deployed?" Alan asks.

"I have been assigned to the Seventh Fleet." James says.

"The Seventh!" Uncle Roger shouts in shock.

"Dad? Where is the Seventh?" Alan asks surprised to see his dad react like that.

"The home port for the Seventh Fleet is in Yokosuka, Japan." Uncle Roger says.

"Japan! That's clear on the other side of the world." Alan says with wide eyes.

"I know and I have month to find a house so Jessica and I are going to need to go to Japan to look for a house." James says.

"what about having the goblins look for a house?" Aunt Catherine asks.

"I tried. They said that I would have to go in person to the Gringotts Japan branch to speak with the goblins." James says.

"So when do you two plan on going?" Emma asks.

"Well that's why we waited for everyone to come mom. We want you and dad to come with us to help." Jessica says surprising her parents.

"We would love to go. We have always wanted to visit Japan right Dan?"

"Yes we have. I want to see those shrines."

"Great. I'll order tickets today for a flight in two days. That should give us enough time to pack." James says and the others agree.

"Hey can I come to Japan?" Alan ask.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Jessica says.

"Whoohoo!" Alan exclaims in joy.

Three days later the plane lands at Tokyo International Airport.

"Ugh. Why couldn't we have come by portkey or something magical?" Alan asks stretching as he walks off the plane.

"Because Jessica is eight months pregnant." James says.

"So we are going to a hotel first?" Alan asks.

"You four are. I have to go to Yokosuka and report to my commanding officer to let him know that I am here." James says.

"Be careful James." Jessica says.

"I will be Jessie." James says kissing Jessica. He walks down the street and finds the train station. He boards the train and it leaves the station and makes its way to Yokosuka a 48km ride.

* * *

Please leave reviews!

 _Author's notes:_

1\. I felt like changing their names since they are trying to get away from Magical Britain and wanting to make a new life in the States.

2\. I did not want to write about basic training... because I do not know how basic training in the navy goes.


	3. Chapter 3: Promotion

Hey everyone sorry for the late update, but I had to take my computer to a repair shop as it had viruses and was affecting my hardrive.

So here is chapter 3 of Admiral Potter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Promotion

The train stops at the Yokosuka station and James leaves the station and calls for a taxi to take him to the United States Navy shipyard. He arrives a few minutes later and pays for the taxi. He walks through the gates after showing his identification. He goes to the administration building and walks up to the secretary.

"Hello how can I help you Petty Officer?" The woman asks.

"I'm here to see the Vice Admiral as I will be deployed here in a month." James says.

"Name?"

"James Keller."

"If you'll take a seat I'll let Vice Admiral Clemins know that you are here." The woman says.

"Thank you." James says. He finds a seat and waits.

"Petty Officer Keller, Vice Admiral Clemins will see you now." The woman says ten minutes later.

"Thank you." James says. James walks up to a door and knocks.

"Come in." A response is heard. James opens the door and walks in and closes the door behind him. He turns around and approaches the desk. He stops and clicks his hells together as he salutes.

"Petty Officer James Keller reporting sir." James says.

"At ease." James spreads his legs slightly. "You aren't expected for another month."

"Sir. It's because my wife and my in-laws came to look for a house."

"That is good and you are reporting in then."

"Yes sir."

"Good."

"Sir?"

"Yes Petty officer?"

"Since I am here, would it be possible to know what ship I am being assigned to?" James asks.

"Yes." Clemins says. He looks through some papers and lifts one and hands it to James. "Here is the ship that you'll serve on." James takes the paper and looks at it.

"Thank you sir." James says saluting.

"Have a good day Petty Officer Keller." Vice Admiral Clemins says dismissing James.

"Sir!" James says. He salutes and turns and leaves the office, then the Naval base. James gets back on the train and heads back to Tokyo.

James gets back to Tokyo and goes to the hotel. He walks into the room and is surprised at how big it is.

"I'm back." James calls.

"Hey dear, how was it?" Jessica asks walking in from the kitchen.

"Good. I know what ship I will be serving on."

"What ship son?" Dan asks.

"The USS Curtis Wilbur." James says.

Ten years later.

"It has been a long time since we have been to the U.S." Jessica says.

"Ain't that the truth." James says as he walks off the plane followed by Jessica, who is holding two year old Arthur, then followed by their nine year old daughter Elizabeth, their eight year old son Daniel and their six year old daughter Tristen.

"I'm going to miss my friends even more now." Elizabeth says sadly.

"I know Lizzie, but we had to move. Those were my orders." James says to his oldest.

"I know." Elizabeth says.

The Kellers arrive at baggage claim and see Jessica's parents waiting with their suitcases.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Daniel yells and runs to the Grangers and hugs them.

"Hi Danny." Emma says hugging her grandson.

"how was the flight?" Dan asks.

"Long." Elizabeth says.

"I bet." Emma says hugging Elizabeth.

"Well you guys ready?" Dan asks.

"Yes." James says.

The Kellers and Grangers leave Ronald Reagan National Airport and climb into the Grangers Denali and make their way to the House that James bought. They drive for 45 minutes till they are no longer in the city but the country side. They stop at a gate and James tells Dan the code for the gate. The gate opens and the Denali continues. The kids stare with wide eyes at the large four story house.

"This is our house?" Elizabeth asks with wide eyes.

"Yes. This was a house owned by my parents. They left it to me when they died." James says.

They get out and walk through the doors and into the entrance hall. There is a little pop and the kids have wide eyes and stare at the creature.

"Master and Mistress have returned!" The elf cries and hugs James's legs.

"Hello Electy." Jessica says (1).

"Mom, dad. What is this?" Danny asks.

"Remember how we told that we are a wizard and witch?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah." Tristen says.

"Well there are families in the wizarding world who have house elves who serve them. They do cooking, cleaning, taking care of the grounds and looking after children when the parents do not have enough time." James says.

"So this is a servant for the family?" Elizabeth asks.

"Yes. Electy where are the others?" James asks.

"Willy is in the kitchen preparing lunch as we felt your presence. Silvy is cleaning the rooms and Tate is taking care of the grounds and Ally is taking care of the animals." Electy says.

"Good." James says.

The Keller kids go and claim a room as James goes to the study and removes a book and the shelf slides to the side. He walks into the room that has an assortment of weapons. Muggle and magical. He walks towards the podium in the center and opens the ward book and writes the names of his children and activates the wards. He joins his family for lunch when told it is ready.

Two days later James goes to Washington D.C. He parks his black Audi and gets out. He goes through security and is lead through the White House to the Oval Office. The secretary knocks and enters.

"Mr. President, Vice Admiral Keller is here." The man says.

"Thank you Mr. Reynolds." President Obama says. James walks in and his eyes widen at the three people in the room.

"Hello Mr. President. Vice Admiral Keller reporting." James says saluting.

"At ease Vice Admiral." Pres. Obama says. James relaxes slightly but is a little on edge. "I take that how you are still tense you know who the three others in this room are?"

"Yes sir. President Fitzgerald, British Prime Minister Kennsington and Queen of England, Queen Elizabeth." James says.

"Impressive that you know who we are." Minister Kennsington says.

"Well I used to be a British citizen, but left Britain ten years ago." James says surprising the Queen and Minister.

"Really? Why?" The Queen asks.

"I'm sure that you two know about the world of magic?" James asks. They nod then realization hits them.

"You fled because of how bad it was." Minister Kennsington says.

"Yes."

"So you attended Hogwarts." Minister Kennsington says shocking James.

"How do you know of Hogwarts?"

"I attended Hogwarts. I'm a muggleborn." Minister Kennsington says shocking James.

"What year did you leave?" The Queen asks.

"The summer of '94." James says.

"'94? Magical records show that two students never returned." James's eyes widen and he pales in fear, which the Queen and Pres. Fitzgerald notice. "Hermione Granger and Harry Po-holy shit! You're Harry Potter!" Minister Kennsington says in shock. The Queen, Pres. Fitzgerald and pres. Obama stare at James in shock and with wide eyes.

*Sigh*"Yes I used to be known as Harry James Potter, but now I am known as James Adam Keller, a citizen of the United States of America." James says.

"Wow. We all thought that you were dead." Minister Kennsington says.

"so how bad is the magical world with Tom Riddle back?" James asks.

"Tom Riddle?" The Queen asks confused.

"Lord Voldemort." James says.

"That's his name?" Minister Kennsington asks.

"His full name is Tom Marvolo riddle. His name is an anagram that makes 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT'." James says.

"Interesting." Pres. Fitzgerald mumbles.

"Before we get side tracked, why was I called in here?" James asks.

"Ah! Right. Britain needs help, but the only country that can aid against the magicals is the US." Pres. Obama says.

"How so?" James asks.

"There is a fleet of 100 ships that has crews only of squibs, muggle-borns and a few half-bloods." Pres. Fitzgerald says.

"Okay. And where do I fit into this?" James asks starting to get an inkling as to what is being said.

"You are being promoted to Admiral of this fleet. It is called the Eight Fleet." Pres. Obama says shocking James (2).

"And your first orders are to deal with Tom Riddle." Pres. Fitzgerald says.

"We are giving you a year to come and declare war on Magical Britain." The Queen says shocking James.

"What about your military?" James asks.

"It is not sufficient enough and the United States has the most magicals serving in the military especially your Navy." Minister Kennsington says.

"If I was to do this could I choose where to have my base of operations?" James asks.

"Yes, but where though?" Queen Elizabeth asks.

"Hogwarts." James says shocking the two magicals.

"It's a school, how could you get through the wards?" The minister asks.

"Easy. I am Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin as well." James says smirking at the shocked faces as President Obama is a little confused.

"Holy shit. You own Hogwarts?" Fitzgerald asks.

"I am also Lord Peverell as well." James says.

"As well as Azkiban Island and the prison?" Kennsington asks shocked.

"Yes." James says.

"Well seeing how you own Hogwarts, it's your property to do with what you want." Queen Elizabeth says.

"now possibly the bad part. As soon as you get to London you have to see me as the Minister of Magic, and Albus-too-many-names-Dumbledore want to meet with whoever is in command of the Eight Fleet." Kennsington says.

"Well…shit. That won't go over well." James deadpanned.

"No kidding."

"Well if there is nothing more can I receive my orders and what ship will be my flagship?" James asks.

"Of course Admiral, here you go. Your flagship is the battleship USS Iowa and something else." Pres. Obama says.

"Sir?"

"Your wife Jessica has been promoted to captain of the USS Howard and is the Commander of the destroyer division of the Eight Fleet." Pres. Obama says.

"Thank you sir." James says and salutes. Pres. Obama and Pres. Fitzgerald return the salute and James leaves.

James gets home and his legs are attacked by Tristen.

"Hello Tristen. Where is your mother?" James asks.

"She's in your study." Tristen says as James puts her on his shoulders as he goes to his study.

"Hey Jessie." James says walking in and putting Tristen down who runs out.

"Hey James how was your meeting?"

"Long, exciting and downright frightening."

"How so?"

James repeats all that he heard and saw. Jessica has wide eyes.

"Well dear congrats on being promoted, and we'll be serving together, but you as my commanding officer." Jessica says kissing James.

"I know. At least I'll have you to help keep me calm when dealing with Magical Britain." James says hugging Jessica.

"Yeah. So what ship is assigned to me?"

"The USS Howard and the USS Iowa is my flagship."

"Aww. You get a big battleship and I get a small destroyer." Jessica says indignantly.

"Hey I like battleships and they recommissioned the Iowa only for this fleet." James says with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. So should we tell the kids that they'll be staying with my parents for most of a year?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." James says. The two leave the study and call their kids and tell them the news.

* * *

Chapter 3 notes:

1\. Hermione accepts house elves as she learned that they die if they aren't bonded to a family.

2\. The Eight Fleet is not known, only to a select few in the government.

Please leave reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Britain

Here's chapter 4 of Admiral Potter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Back to Britain

August 18th, 2009

Norfolk Navy Shipyard, Norfolk, Virginia

Time: 0930 hours

James and Jessica say goodbye to their kids who are crying their eyes out.

"Please don't die mom and dad." Elizabeth says hugging her parents.

"We won't, not as long as we have you four to come home to." Jessica says crying.

"Come on Jess, it's time to set sail." James says.

"Of course James."

"Be safe you two." Emma says hugging her daughter.

"We will." The two say.

Jessica walks aboard the USS Howard and the crew salutes her.

"Prepare to set sail!" She barks.

"Ma'am!" The crew says.

James walks onto the USS Iowa and onto the bridge.

"Admiral on the bridge." The XO says. All salute.

"All ships set sail." James says.

"Sir!" The crew says. Soon the Eighth Fleet embarks from Norfolk, Virginia and sails for Great Britain.

Two weeks later the Eighth Fleet arrives in London and British citizens gather at the harbor to see the American Navy. James and Jessica climb into waiting black suburban's and make their way to meet with Prime Minister Kennsington, Minister Fudge and Dumbledore.

They arrive and are led to the Minister's office. They walk into a room full of people.

"Greetings Minister Kennsington. Admiral Keller and Captain Keller reporting." James says as they salute. The magicals watch the greeting in confusion.

"At ease Admiral and captain." Minister Kennsington says. The two go into a slightly relaxed stance.

"Why are they here?" A redhead asks. James and Jessica's eyes darken with anger but calm down.

"They are here to help against Voldemort." Minister Kennsington says and half the room flinches. James shakes his head.

"So who are you two?" Minister Fudge asks.

"I am James Adam Keller, Admiral of the United States Navy Eighth Fleet." James says.

"I am Jessica Keller, Captain of the USS Howard. Lead ship of the destroyer division." Jessica says.

"Your help will be very good. Where are you needing to set up? Can you set up here in London?" Dumbledore asks with his eyes twinkling. In honesty he does not want the help of the Americans.

"London won't work." James says.

"Where then?" Remus asks, but sniffs something coming from the two and his eyes widen as he recognizes their scents.

"Black Lake, Hogwarts." James says shocking them.

"WHAT!" Ron yells. "You muggles can't." Ron says.

"Actually he can on orders from the Queen, that and he owns Hogwarts." The Minister says shocking them and they start to laugh.

"That's funny. No one owns Hogwarts." Dumbledore says. All laughter stops when they see a wand slide into James's hand.

"I James Adam Keller, heir to Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin here by claim ownership to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and neighboring lands. So mote it be." James says. All the others eyes widen in horror as James is surrounded by a golden glow and the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin rings appear on James's right hand ring finger.

"Bloody hell!" Remus and Sirius exclaim in shock.

"Well Admiral seeing how it is your property it is within your rights to station your fleet at Hogwarts." Minister Kennsington says (1).

"Anything else?" Jessica asks.

"No. Just report into me and your President." Minister Kennsington says.

"Yes sir!" The two say and salute and leave the office. They are walking to the cars when they are stopped by someone calling their names.

"Admiral Keller! Wait a minute." The two turn around to see that it is Remus and Sirius.

"Yes gentlemen?" James asks. The two catch their breaths and look around to make sure that they are not heard.

"Is that you Harry?" Remus asks.

"Hello Uncle Moony and Padfoot." James says. He is engulfed in a hug by the two.

"It's great to see that you are alive." Sirius says.

"Of course." Jessica says. The two turn to her.

"Hermione?" Remus asks in shock, since he last saw her with bushy brown hair, not straight black hair.

"Hello Professor Lupin." Jessica says.

"Hey why don't you two come with us. We can talk as the Eighth Fleet makes its way to Hogwarts." James suggests.

"Okay." The two agree. They hop in and the cars head for the harbor. The two cars stop and everyone climbs out. Sirius whistles when he sees the five ships.

"Wow pup. You command all these ships?" Sirius asks.

"Yes, but this is not the fleet. There are 110 more ships." James says and they have wide eyes at hearing how large the Eighth Fleet is. They all walk onto the Iowa and sailors salute James as he walks by. "Captain Keller you'll need to tell Alan to command the Howard till we get to Hogwarts." James says.

"Yes sir. If you'll excuse me." Jessica salutes and goes down a different corridor.

"Where is she going?" Sirius asks.

"To the comms room to tell Commander Roberts to captain the Howard till we get to Hogwarts." James says.

The Eighth Fleet nears Scotland four hours later and Jessica has filled Remus and Sirius in on the last ten years.

"So America found a cure for werewolves?" Remus asks shocked.

"Yes. Some who were cured serve in this fleet. On almost every ship you'll find someone who was cured." James says.

"Sirius, I believe a new venue is needed." Remus says.

"I agree Moony. When we deal with Voldemort we need to move to America for a better life." Sirius says.

"Agreed." Remus says.

"So how do you think students will react to see all these ships?" Jessica asks.

"Dunno." Sirius and Remus say.

-Four hours later, Hogwarts Great Hall-

Students are in the middle of lunch with their families as they have taken refuge at Hogwarts. Dumbledore stands and all look at him.

"I have some news to say. Within an hour the group from America that will be assisting us and help with protecting us will arrive." Dumbledore says. The Great Hall cheers. The students and students from Beauxbaton cheer as they came to Hogwarts since Hogwarts is older and has more protections. "In thirty minutes we will go out to the court yard." Dumbledore says.

-USS Iowa-

"Radio the Enterprise and have her launch two F/A-18's to fly over Hogwarts." James says.

"Yes sir." The XO says.

-USS Enterprise-

The flight deck is a buzz with personnel and planes moving. Two F/A-18 fighter jets are hooked up to the catapult. The catapult launches propelling the two planes from 0-380 MPH and the planes are airborne and make their ways towards Hogwarts almost doing Mach1.

-Hogwarts-

"Hey what is that sound?" A student asks. They all hear a noise and look towards the Forbidden Forest and see two dots in the sky. The dots get closer and the muggle-borns recognize them as planes. The two planes roar by the castle causing students, teachers and parents to cover their ears. The planes separate and fly by the castle again. They circle a few times and fly towards the lake and everyone then sees about 100 ships heading straight for Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell! Those are our protectors?" A students asks in shock. They watch the two planes land on a flat ship. The ships stop and anchors start splashing into the lake. Everyone sees a white thing take off from the lead ship and fly to the castle. It flies by and circles around and lands thirty yards from the court yard kicking up wind and dust. Four people climb out of the helicopter and walk up to everyone. Dumbledore walks forward.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Admiral Keller. If you and your guest follow me to my office, we can talk and you can meet the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore says.

Everyone returns to the castle and the professors and Oder members go to Dumbledore's office. They walk in and James looks at the chair and waves his hand and changes it to a normal desk chair. All except Jessica stare in shock at the wandless and silent transfiguration.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE HEADMASTERS CHAIR!" Molly screamed making everyone cover their ears.

"It was an eye sore, and god you're loud. You're as loud as a banshee." James says as he sits in the chair. Jessica stands behind him.

"Hey what are you doing? You can't sit there! That is the Headmaster's desk." Ron shouts.

"I can since I own Hogwarts." James says.

"No you don't." Ginny says.

"Really? The what are these rings then?" James asks holding up his right hand. He smirks at the wide-horror stricken faces.

"He has the rings! He owns Hogwarts!" McGonagall shouts. James laughs at their reactions as he lowers his head his hair rises a little and Dumbledore gasps at what he saw and he pales.

"What's wrong old man? You look like you've seen a ghost." James smirks.

"DON'T TALK TO THE HEADMASTER LIKE THAT!" Molly screeches.

"H-Harry?" Dumbledore asks. All eyes widen except for Remus and Sirius.

"Mr. Potter?" Filius asks.

"Hello again Professor Flitwick." James says.

"Harry who is the girl behind you?" Bill asks.

"First my name is James. Second. This is my wife. Jessica Keller." James says shocking them.

"You look really familiar. Did I ever teach you?" McGonagall asks narrowing her eyes a little.

"Yes, but when you taught me I wasn't known as Jessica Keller. You knew me as Hermione Granger." Jessica says shocking the Professor.

"HERMIONE! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO MARRY HARRT! YOU WERE TO MARRY ME!" Ron yells mad. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins look at Ron in surprise.

"AND HARRY, YOU WERE TO MARRY ME!" Ginny says.

"Yeah we can't since we are in the Navy." James says.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! YOU TWO ARE TO BREAK YOUR MARRIAGE! HARRY YOU ARE TO MARRY GINNY! HERMIONE YOU WILL MARRY RON AND STAY HOME TO RAISE TH CHILDREN YO TWO WILL HAVE!" Molly says shocking all except for Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore.

"We can't and I don't want to be married to that lazy ass called Ron and we have four children." Jessica says now getting irritated at these people.

"WHAT!" Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Dumbledore exclaim.

"Harry, you are to marry Ginny and Hermione you were promised to Ronald and the children, I'm sorry but you'll have to take them to an orphanage." Dumbledore says expecting them to do as he says. All the occupants in the room stare at the four in shock, even Professor Snape has wide eyes and unbelief on his face.

"What the hell did you just say?" James asks in a dark cold tone and the temperature in the room drops. Jessica has wide eyes.

"You are to end your marriage with Ms. Granger and Marry Ginny and Ms. Granger will marry Ron." Dumbledore says.

"I heard the first part which I am ignoring, but what was that last part?" James asks as his right hand slowly goes to his hip. The only ones to notice are Jessica, Remus, Sirius, Mad-eye and Kingsley, who all slowly get away from Dumbledore.

"Those children will have to be put in an orphanage as they do not count as being your children." Dumbledore says wanting to get control of Harry again. James shoots to his feet tipping over the chair and draws his pistol and pulls the trigger, which gives off a loud bang. Dumbledore drops to the ground holding his shoulder and his robes start to darken under his hand as blood comes out of his shoulder. He looks up to see James approaching with a murderous look on his face. He goes for his wand, but James shoots his hand blowing a finger off. James slams his foot into Dumbledore's chest slamming him to the floor.

"Never suggest something like that or threaten my family again or I will kill you. That I promise." James says putting more pressure on his foot on the last sentence.

"TAKE YOUR FOOT OFF THE HEAD-" Molly starts but freezes as she feels a barrel against her head. All see Jessica just as mad and that the gun is trembling as Jessica tries to control her anger.

"Listen and listen good Molly." Jessica says in the same tone as James making a few have their hair stand on the back of their necks. Those near Molly back away. "You even try to do anything to my children and this bullet will be the least of your problems by the time I'm done with you." Jessica growls.

"THAT'S MY MOTHER! YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD!" All stare in shock at Ron.

Jessica's gun goes off and Ron drops to the ground with wide eyes as he looks at the hole in his chest and back up as there is a little bit of smoke still coming from Jessica's gun. The others stare in shock. Jessica points her gun back at Molly who closes her mouth with a snap. The room is silent as they watch Ron bleed to death. He finally stops breathing.

"Hogwarts please get rid of this trash." James says. They watch as the body vanishes as well as the blood.

"W-Where did my brother go!" Ginny yells.

"The Forbidden Forest or Black Lake. Honestly I really couldn't care where his body went as long as it's not here." James says shrugging his shoulders with his foot still on Dumbledore (3).

* * *

Please leave reviews!


	5. Author's note

To those that have been following this story I am sad to say that I will be taking this story down next week to re-write. I do not know when I will re-upload it, but do keep an eye out for it when it does come back.

ElderH


End file.
